Would You Rather?
by xTexasgalx
Summary: A sleepover and a harmless game ... right? ONESHOT! Moliver


**Hi everyone! This is just a one-shot I thought of today and couldn't resist writing it.**

**FYI Hannah Montana/ Meet Miley Cyrus CD is coming out in a couple of days so make sure ya grab a copy!**

**Disclaimer: As soon as I marry one of Walt Disney's distant relatives and take over the Disney Empire I'll let you know but for the meantime Hannah Montana is not mine and neither is pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Please read and enjoy x**

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHH

"My turn, my turn!" Lilly jumped up and down enthusiastically.

"Show us what you got Truscott." Miley sang, exchanging a glance with Oliver.

"Can I have silence in the living room?" She held up her hands and Miley and Oliver backed away. She was going all '_Blair witch'_ on them again.

Miley threw a cola bottle at her blonde head.

"Miley!" Lilly screeched folding her arms.

"Sorry! I was just checking if you were still there. You went all African voodoo on us again."

She secretly high fived Oliver but then swapped there grins for serious faces.

"Right." Lilly shook her hands and got into the zone.

"Is that like a ritual?" Miley whispered.

"She'll hear you." Oliver nudged her, "When we were little she threatened to haunt my dreams when she was into the whole '_Buffy the vampire stage_' and I still think she can do it now." He shuddered but Miley just rolled he eyes.

"Ok people my question is …" she paused for dramatic effect. If only the lights were off and she shone a torch in her face it would be seriously eerie.

"Dun dun duh!" Miley did a drum roll.

"Would you rather die by drowning or being burnt alive?"

"That was the big 'would you rather?" Miley sighed, "You made us wait 30 minutes for that! Your 'would you rather be chopped up into little pieces and eaten by Hannibal lector or get sliced up in your sleep by Freddy Kruger' was better than that!"

"Speak for yourself." Oliver muttered looking around.

"Well sorry, it's hard to think of them." Lilly pretended to be upset, "And all of my questions can beat your 'would you rather be dumb and beautiful or smart and ugly."

"Hey." Miley pointed at her, "I was proud of that one."

"Never mind that just answer my question." Lilly walked around the back of the couch drumming her fingers along it creepily.

"How can we pick one?" Miley laughed picking up a pillow and launching it at her face.

Lilly stuck her tongue out, dived onto the couch and knocked over the popcorn bowl, "Oops." She shuffled over to where Miley was sitting and squashed her, "My bad."

Miley gave her a playful slap, "We'll just get Jackson to clean it up."

"What is he your slave?" Oliver asked looking through a bag full of hard candy.

"Yeah." Miley nodded shortly.

"Enough!" Lilly commanded, "Fire or water?"

"You'd either be too hot or too cold." Oliver tapped his head as though thinking.

"That's my point!" Lilly threw a jelly baby at his head.

"Ow!"

"I'd choose drowning just don't ask me why." Miley answered shoving Lilly off of her and heading to the kitchen, pausing cautiously when she realized half of it was in late night shadows.

"Yeah me too, being burnt alive would hurt too much." Oliver winced as he imagined it, "Why can't we stick to things non-violent related?"

"I HAVE ANOTHER ONE!" Lilly ignored him and punched the air excitedly.

"Here we go again." Miley called from the fridge.

Oliver snorted.

"What are you laughing at Oken, this one's for you?"

That shut him up.

"Right." Lilly turned to him, crossing her legs Indian style, flicking the popcorn away from her.

"Should I be scared?" Oliver asked cautiously.

"Be very afraid." Miley called, doing her best at a _scream_ impression.

"Would you rather …" she paused in thought, "Kiss Mandy Moore or Hannah Montana?"

"Miley's Hannah Montana." Oliver said blankly.

"Yeah." Lilly pressed on inspecting the magazine on the floor with her foot.

"I ain't getting you her number." Miley said, her accent thickening referring to Mandy Moore as though Lilly was just asking the question as a joke.

"Erm." Oliver stuttered.

"Well?" Lilly looked at him expectantly with a knowing gleam in her eye.

"I-I erm."

Lilly's smile grew wider. She knew she was right. Oliver liked Miley!

His heart started to beat louder so he quickly lied, "Mandy Moore of course."

He was almost positive he was blushing so he was thankful Lily had the idea of turning most of the lights off even though he had whined and complained at the time.

Miley came back holding sodas and thinking nothing of it.

"I think I have another one!" Lilly yelled.

"My dad is in bed!" Miley shushed her.

"Let's watch a movie, "Oliver suggested hurriedly. He looked around the floor (where most of their things were) and waved the closest DVD case in the air. "It's about pirates! And they sail around the Caribbean and stuff." He did a dorky sword fighting reenactment.

"Yeah!" Miley grabbed the DVD and walked up to the TV, avoiding stepping in the open pizza box.

While her back was turned he looked at Lilly pleadingly, begging her to drop it.

When did Lilly Truscott drop anything?

"So Oliver, would you rather tell a girl that you like her even though you have the fear of losing her or not tell her and be unhappy for the rest of your life?" Lily asked him casually.

"Huh?" he asked nervously with a glance at Miley.

"You'd tell her right?" Miley settled herself in the middle of the two on the couch and joined in conversationally, "Better than being unhappy."

"See Oliver." Lilly smirked, "Even _Miley_ says in that situation you should tell her." She gave him a very bad wink. It was just something she liked to think she could do but couldn't.

"Do you have a twitch Lily?" Oliver glared at her.

"Will ya'll pipe down the movies starting." Miley waved her hand for silence.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief. Lilly Truscott was going to suffer. All of the horror movies she had made him watch over the years was actually going to be useful as he planned her torture.

He _was_ making it obvious if unobservant Lilly saw he was crushing hard on his brown haired best friend.

This was just great, he was sitting next to her and she was dressed all casual like in her shorts and tank-top yet she had never looked more attractive. He had fallen for her fast and hard and he had done such a good job of hiding it … well so he thought.

He fidgeted and Miley put a hand on his arm to keep him still, her beautiful blue eyes never leaving Jack Sparrow's as he and Will Turner clashed swords.

He blushed, his heart thumping and to make it worse Lilly was watching. Oh she definitely knew!

"Johnny Depp is just dreamy, "Miley sighed not picking up on any weird vibe. Maybe she was just far too used to it to even notice his and Lilly's weirdness anymore. Lilly nodded hastily and the two girls eyes glued to the screen.

Oliver kept quiet feeling a wave of jealously. He wanted to tell her that he was over 40 and maybe someone her own age who loved her was sitting right next to her just wanting to admit all of his feelings.

"Do you like dark haired guys Miles?" Lilly asked randomly with a glance at an uncomfortable Oliver.

"Yeah." She answered simply, "We had the whole Orlando Bloom discussion right"

Stupid pirates, why couldn't he have picked up Finding Nemo or something Oliver thought to himself with a mental fury.

"Who are tall?" Lilly was saying.

"That's a must."

"Who have brown eyes?"

"Sure."

"Would you ever date a guy you were friends with first?"

Oliver choked on his own spit and Miley banged him on the back as he coughed, spluttered and wheezed.

Lilly rolled her eyes.

"It depends really." Miley answered the question.

"Let's say a guy you were friends with started to like you." Lilly babbled on swinging her legs, "Would you ever date him?"

"What is this, a dating survey?" Miley laughed but then frowned, "you better not be putting me on some dating website!"

"Don't worry." Lilly said hastily. She should consider doing that the next time Miley dared her to run around the neighborhood singing 'Raindrops keep falling on my head" at the crack of dawn after a very hyper game of truth or dare. Well, Miley did have to go to go into Jackson's room and grab a pair of his socks.

"Anyway to know the answer to that I'd have to be in that kind of situation." Miley shrugged.

"Maybe you already are …" Lilly muttered quietly.

Oliver gave a loud cough which he then turned into a violent choking fit.

"Are you ok?" Lilly asked him sweetly, "Anything you want to say? Get off your chest? Admit to? Tell someone?"

"She's gone all psycho analyst on us now." Miley observed.

Oliver rubbed his throat, "No!" he croaked, "I have nothing to say."

"Nothing at all?" Lilly persisted, pressing pause on the remote.

"Hey!" Miley complained, "I missed Jack Sparrows close-up!"

"Oliver!" Lilly urged him with a glare, "Anything you want to tell Miley?" she continued to look at him meaningfully.

"Tell me?" Miley asked confused.

"Err." Oliver grabbed two empty soda cans and held them up to his eyes, "I'm a fruit fly!"

Lilly groaned.

"What's wrong with you boy!?" Miley's Tennessee accent came through her words.

"Just tell her." Lily said impatiently. This would carry on until the end of time if she didn't take some form of action.

"Miley." Oliver gulped, "Would you rather I … err … tell you something that probably won't ever matter and you end up hating me or I just keep quiet and everyone's happy?"

"Oliver," she turned to face him fully, "What's going on?"

Your Smokin Oken he told himself firmly. Ignore thE fact she's so hot and special and the only girl you'll ever have feeling for. Ignore all of that and you should just be fine.

He took a deep breath, "Maybe … just maybe, I kinda, maybe, kinda… like you." He said blushing, looking at his trembling hands.

He daren't look up to see her reaction. He was already regretting coming over here for a sleepover.

"Maybe, just maybe I like you too." She whispered and smiled.

His head snapped up and he met her eyes hopefully, his heart soaring.

"Awwwwwwww." Lilly said right on cue, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Oliver held her hand, his skin tingling at her touch, knowing he would never ever let her go. Deciding to honor the game that started it all he asked with new found confidence, "Would you rather I kissed you or you kissed me first?"

She answered his question by gazing into his chocolate eyes and leaning in slowly, gently meeting her lips with his. He pulled her closer, his hands grasping her waist, getting blinded by the fireworks and deafened by the singing choir. He finally understood the meaning of patience.

Lilly beamed triumphantly and looked at the still image of Orlando Bloom on the TV wistfully.

Cupid Truscott had aimed her bow and arrow in the form of a harmless game and it had struck its target with a bang.

"Would you rather sit here while your two best friends make out or go and brave Jackson's room?" she asked herself. She gave a smile and walked to the stairs, pausing to look at the perfect couple who illuminated some kind of glow. It might have been sweeter if rightful tongues stayed in rightful mouths but she just gave a little head shake and tip toed up the stairs, leaving them alone.

She would never let either of them forget it was her crazy babbling that had played matchmaker and at there wedding was sure to stick a model figure of Orlando Bloom and Kiera Knightly on top of the cake to thank the movie that made such a romantic setting.

Hey, Orlando himself might even show up.

She'd have to make sure she hadn't got that restraining order anymore though …

**What did ya'll think? Good, awful, teeth achingly sweet? Whatever your opinion please tell me.**

**I love reviews so do me a huge favor and hit that button: D**

**Thanks for reading; it means so much to me!**


End file.
